


Hold onto Your Heart (You'll Keep it Safe)

by RavenclawPianist



Series: You Inspired a Fire of Devotion [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Proposals, bar au, brief mention of jason and his laminator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPianist/pseuds/RavenclawPianist
Summary: Jason is ready to get engaged to Piper. This gets Leo thinking about a very important conversation he and Calypso haven't had.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: You Inspired a Fire of Devotion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hold onto Your Heart (You'll Keep it Safe)

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting as a half-finished draft on my computer for literally two and a half years. Quarantine is a great time to finish some things, right?
> 
> I apologize if any of this seems OOC, it's been a while since I've written for these pairings. I also have not read the Trials of Apollo series.

“So that’s the ring, huh?” Percy said, passing the little velvet box to Leo. “When are you going to ask her?”

“The Olympus Christmas party,” Jason replied. “Around ten o’clock. I want all of you to be there.”

“You better have a really good speech planned,” Leo commented as he took the ring from Percy. “Piper is going to expect a speech.”

“I’ve written a couple of drafts,” Jason said. “I think a little more editing will get it right. Do you think she’ll like the ring?”

Leo looked in the little box. The delicate white-gold ring carried five diamonds: two small ones on either side of a central circle-cut diamond. It was simple, but Leo could very easily picture it on Piper’s hand.

“She’ll love it,” Leo assured him, passing the box back to Jason. “You know she’s going to say yes, right?”

“I know,” Jason said, slipping the ring back into his pocket. “I still want to do this proposal right though.”

“Where did you go for the ring?” Percy asked, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. “I, uh, I’ve been to a few chain jewelry stores and haven’t seen anything good.”

Leo and Jason both turned to look at him. “You’re planning to propose to Annabeth?” Jason asked. “That’s awesome!”

“I’m thinking when we go on our annual beach trip in April,” he admitted. “We’ve been together two years, and I love her more than anything. It’s time.”

Leo clapped him on the shoulder. “Congrats, man!”

“What about you and Calypso?” Percy asked while Jason looked up the address of the jewelry shop where he bought Piper’s ring. “Any proposals coming up for you?”

“We just moved in together a few months ago,” Leo commented, tapping his fingers on the coffee table. “I don’t want her to feel rushed.”

“But you’re going to propose eventually, right?” Jason asked, handing the address to Percy. “I mean, you still look at Calypso with heart eyes constantly and she loves you-”

“For whatever reason,” Percy interjected with a grin.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Jason continued. 

Leo shrugged. “I guess I just haven’t thought about it yet.” 

“How do you feel about marriage?” Leo asked two weeks later, stirring the sauce cooking on the stove. He had practiced asking the question several times since seeing Piper’s ring, working hard to get his voice to stay just casual enough to keep from immediately causing Calypso to panic. 

“What, like as a concept?” Calypso asked absently from her seat at the kitchen counter, not looking up from her laptop. “I guess it’s nice. Two people committing in front of their friends and families to stay together and support each other for the rest of their lives.”

Leo looked over at her- at the way her hair had begun to fall down from the messy bun on top of her head to frame her face, at the way she had pushed the sleeves of his favorite hoodie up to her elbows, at the way her brown eyes darted across the computer screen- and had a sudden image of the years down the road doing exactly this. She would have a few lines around her eyes and mouth, his hair would be going gray, but she would still be the most amazing person to ever have walked into his life.

“I meant in a more personal way,” he said, checking on the pasta and getting a colander from the cupboard. “Do you see yourself getting married?”

Her gaze jerked up from the computer. “What?” 

“Do you see yourself getting married?” he repeated, deliberately not looking up from the pasta draining in the sink. 

Calypso shut her laptop, biting on the edge of her lip. “Is this you trying to propose? Is this a yes-no kind of thing?”

“This is not a proposal,” he promised. “I’m just curious where you stand on it.”

She walked around the counter to join him in the kitchen, waiting for him to put the pasta in a dish before wrapping her arms around him. “You know I love you, right?”

He grinned into her shoulder. “Surprisingly, yes.”

“And you know that I have never been as happy as I am with you,” she continued, kissing his cheek. “Right?”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this, but I like it,” he joked.

She squeezed him tightly before letting her hands trail down his arms until they held hands. “Look, before you I had really bad luck with guys. I never really got to the point of thinking about an actual future with any of them. They left too quickly for that,” she bit her lip again, looking at their hands. “I know you love me, and you say you’re not planning on going anywhere-”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he assured her, tightening his hold on her hands. “You are stuck with me forever, Sunshine.” 

She smiled slightly. “Right. And I know that. I guess, I just still worry that someday I’ll wake up and you’ll have changed your mind.” 

“Hey,” he said softly, letting go of one of her hands and cupping her cheek in his palm. “I am never changing my mind about you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and while I can be an idiot sometimes-”

“Sometimes?” she teased.

“Sometimes,” he continued, grinning as she giggled. “I’d like to think I’m not so much of an idiot that I would ever let you go.”

Using his hand on her face, he pulled her in for a kiss. She held onto his shoulder and let herself sink into him, pressing closer as he deepened the kiss. He smiled against her lips when they stopped for air.

“For the record,” he said. “I plan on loving you for the rest of our lives. We don’t have to be married for that to happen, but I think it would be nice.”

She dropped another quick kiss on his lips. “I love you. And I plan on loving you for the rest of our lives too.”

He grinned, fingers tapping against her waist. “That sounds good to me. Now, do you want to eat in here or in the living room?” 

She untangled herself from him and grabbed the bowl of pasta while he took the sauce off the stove. “Living room. Will you grab the forks?”

Leo looked up from the jukebox when he heard the tinkling sound of a glass being tapped with a spoon. Jason stood by the bar, patiently waiting for everyone’s attention. He smiled at everyone before beginning.

“Thank you, everyone. I have something I would like to say, and then I’ll let you all get back to drinking Olympus out of business,” a few people laughed. Jason grinned, fidgeting with something he held behind his back. “As you all know, three years ago I started working here as a bouncer, and two years and ten months ago Piper asked me out to dinner and completely swept me off my feet.”

Leo grinned, glancing over at Piper in time to see her blow a kiss to Jason. 

“Well, these two years and ten months have been the best of my life. I came here without any kind of plan for my life, without any friends, and without any hope that I would be able to find a place that I could call home,” Jason continued, his voice steady and serious as he looked only at Piper. “I found the most amazing friends I could ever hope for-”

Several people reached into their pockets or purses to pull out and hold up their laminated friendship cards. Leo grinned to see Calypso holding hers up on the other side of the room.

“I found a home in this weird little dive bar-”

“Not sure a bar is the best place to consider a home, dude,” Reyna muttered.

Jason ignored her. “And while I may not have my whole future planned out, I do know one very important thing: who I want beside me for the rest of my life. And so, Piper McLean,” Jason held the little ring box out in front of him as he sank down to one knee in the middle of the bar. “Will you do me the incredibly huge honor of marrying me?”

Piper sank down to kneel with him, taking his face in between her hands. “Fuck yeah, I will!”

Leo looked over their heads at Calypso, unable to stop himself from grinning. She met his gaze, the grin on her face softening into something infinitely more delicate and warmer. Her eyes flickered from Jason and Piper back to him and she tilted her head just a tiny bit down and up in a nod. 

As he hit the button for C7 on the jukebox, Leo began mentally adding up how many more paychecks he needed before he could afford a ring.


End file.
